


'til the end of our days

by schwiftyNouf (wynscorp)



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of smut, damie - Freeform, like when you think the smut is over its like NOPE. MORE SMUT, softish too bc i couldn't help it, the mattress scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynscorp/pseuds/schwiftyNouf
Summary: A before-and-after of the mattress scene from the 1x09 montage....Smut. It's smut. A lot of it. That's all you need to know.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 17
Kudos: 473





	'til the end of our days

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this during many online classes and I feel like the writing sounds a bit... robotic? So, my apologies. I also feel super weird about this since I'm still sobbing over them and smut just doesn't feel... right. But oh well. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy! x

It had been two years. Two years since Dani and Jamie packed their bags and took off, away from all the madness and the darkness of Bly Manor. Despite the abnormality of their time in the doomed mansion, neither of the two women would trade it for the world – for it’s where they met; where they began to fall in love, and where Jamie learned that maybe some people _are_ worth the effort. 

It’d been two years of adventures, traveling the world, laughs and pure bliss that Jamie never thought her boring life could amount to and Dani never thought it was anything she deserved.

It’d been two years, give or take, since that one time they took a train up to Vermont for Christmas because it’d always been a desire of Jamie’s to see the snow there ever since she watched White Christmas. And since then, Dani never forgot the way her girlfriend was filled with joy leaving footprints in the inches and inches of snow, making snow angels and building snowmen, and of course – slinging snowballs at Dani every chance she got.

It was possibly Dani’s favorite memory of the florist and she wanted to see more of that every Christmas. So, two years later, in the peak of August, they rented a charming little apartment to settle into in Vermont.

Or at least, they tried to, because when Dani came back to the apartment after finishing a few errands, she noticed the florist hadn’t quite started furnishing like she promised to.

After checking the state of the mattress in the bedroom, Dani stormed down the narrow hall until she could see Jamie standing in the kitchen fidgeting with a plant.

“You’ve got some explainin’ to do,” Dani said with a quirk of her brow, her hands at each side of her own hips.

Jamie scratched at the hem of the bandana on her head in confusion, “whatchu goin’ on about there, Poppins?”

Dani huffed and charged towards the florist, grabbed her hand, and led her down through the hall to the bedroom. She opened the door, waved her hands towards the mattress sat upright against the wall, and mockingly said, “ _I’ll put up the bed, Dani, it’ll be easy!_ ”

Jamie knew that her girlfriend was frustrated; Dani always stressed over every little change in their life and would get _adorably_ bossy every time. But Jamie also knew how to avoid getting caught in the crossfire and how to ease the blonde’s worries: a few kisses here and there along with her charming wit. And maybe a little more.

So, the florist smirked and immediately darted her hands up to wrap around Dani’s waist and deflected, “Oh darlin’, the bed doesn’t have to be up yet for us to _ravage_ it, now does it?”

Her lips were already in the crook of Dani’s neck before the blonde could resist – not that she wanted to – and Dani instinctively wrapped her arms around the brunette’s shoulders. She lightheartedly rolled her eyes from her lack of surprise at the way heat had already rushed to her cheeks; all this time and Jamie still made her stomach swarm with the prettiest of butterflies – no matter how much trouble she was in.

Jamie planted open-mouthed kisses to the base of her neck and let her hands travel to Dani’s ass, feeling vibration of sweet laughter against her lips as they clumsily stumbled against the upright mattress.

And just like that, all was forgiven.

“Baby, you know the movers are still gonna come for the rest of—” Dani tried to protest, despite her arms pulling the brunette closer and her leg being wrapped around her torso.

“The movers can wait,” Jamie interrupted her at an attempt to distract her girlfriend from the stress of moving into a new apartment. She teasingly pulled an earlobe between her teeth, triggering a glorious giggle from the other woman, and planted a kiss over the same spot.

A lustful sigh escaped Dani’s throat just before Jamie slightly pulled away to look into the ex-nanny’s blue and brown eyes for confirmation. She noticed then that the stress in her eyes had been completely washed away with desire.

She smirked and smoothly tugged at Dani’s violet sweatshirt tucked into her skirt and moved her hand to go right under its hem. Her fingers teasingly traced shapes against her warm, pale skin and her eyes never left the blonde’s, “Can’t they?”

Dani gulped and her lips parted ever so slightly, before eagerly nodding, “they can definitely wait.”

A smug chuckle, as well as a satisfied hum, left Jamie’s throat before she closed the gap between them and wrapped her lips over Dani’s, pushing her harder against the mattress. The ex-nanny lightly moaned and grabbed her girlfriend’s face between the palms of her hands, deepening the kiss.

Their mouths moved together in harmony, just before Jamie darted her tongue out to brush across Dani’s bottom lip, requesting an invitation that the other woman instantly gave her by parting her lips. Jamie hummed as she felt her tongue tangled with Dani’s in between hungry kisses, all the while Dani blindly and clumsily pulled the flannel off of the florist’s shoulders and let it drop wherever.

Jamie’s hands drew further up underneath the purple garment, dragging its hem along with her, before Dani paused to quickly pull the offensive piece off of herself and toss it to the side, leaving her in her navy-blue lace bra. Not a moment was wasted, for Jamie’s lips were right back on hers like she had missed the taste of her already.

She then eagerly moved her lips back to Dani’s neck, kissed behind her ear, and sucked gently on her pulse point as her hand moved up to squeeze Dani’s still bra-clad breast, pushing against it. The moan it emitted from the American sent heat down to her own center and she decided then that she wanted to hear more of _that_.

Dani had her eyes shut and her teeth dug into her bottom lip when she could’ve _sworn_ that she heard a fucking _growl_ from her partner. She knew what that sound meant. She knew that Jamie didn’t want to wait any longer. She knew that Jamie wanted to _devour_ her right then and there. And Dani, well, she’d more than gladly let her.

Jamie’s hand traveled down under Dani’s skirt – and _of course_ , Dani just _had_ to wear tights – and she tugged at the band of said tights, eagerly attempting to pull it down with Dani’s help.

Her fingers then quickly landed on soaked cloth between Dani’s legs, causing the American’s own fingers to clench into Jamie’s shoulders at the contact.

“Jeez, Dani, how many layers must you wear?” Jamie frustratingly huffed against her ear, emitting a strangled laugh from the other woman in between her moans which were pleasantly dripped in desperation.

Despite the florist’s impatient frustration, she eagerly pushed the panties aside, rested her forehead against Dani’s, and dipped her fingers between soaking wet folds.

The sound that came out of the blonde, along with the way her back arched into the touch and her mouth was left agape, had Jamie _that_ much more aware of the pool _dripping_ between her own legs. 

Jamie momentarily shut her eyes, reeling in the feeling of her fingers coated with Dani’s arousal, before opening them once again to watch blue and brown eyes (that were definitely no longer blue _or_ brown) react to every motion of her slick finger.

“Fuck,” Dani whimpered into Jamie’s mouth, feeling skillful fingers against her pussy, despite the offending panties getting in the way. “T-take ‘em off, _take ‘em off_ ,” she pleaded.

Jamie quickly obliged, pulling the garment down her legs, and just before her hand could find its way back to the heat between her girlfriend’s legs, Dani grabbed the hem of Jamie’s crop-top, tugged it upwards and breathed out, “this too.”

And just like that, her shirt landed with the rest of the garments somewhere on the ground and her lips found themselves on Dani’s collarbone and her fingers made their way back to wet heat and the heaving of their lungs were synchronized and the air felt just a little more dizzying than it did before.

“Baby?” Dani whined as Jamie’s fingers rubbed circles against her clit.

“Yeah, baby?”

“ _Fuck me_.”

And there was that _growl_ again.

She quickly took her free hand up to wrap around Dani’s throat, her thumbs at the hollows of her jawline, slightly tilting her head upwards and keeping it in place.

“You want me to fuck you, eh?” Jamie smirked, her middle finger teasing her entrance.

Dani gulped and fervently nodded – as much as she could under the florist’s grasp at least, “yes, baby, p-please.”

“Movers aren’t so important now, are they?”

“Oh, shut up and fuck me alread—oh, _fuck_ ,” she ended once she felt two fingers suddenly thrust inside of her with incredible ease.

Jamie tilted Dani’s head to the side and whispered hotly against her ear, “you like that, huh?”

“Mhmm,” Dani whined, feeling herself clench around her partner’s fingers. “More.”

The florist almost pulled out, torturously slow, bringing Dani’s face back into level-view and feeling her walls tighten around her fingers almost begging her to stay inside of her. She narrowed her eyes, “What was that, now?”

Dani cleared her throat, “baby… m-more, _please_.”

“There it is,” Jamie smirked, sliding in a third finger and emitting the whiniest and loudest moan yet from the blonde.

She thrust her other fingers into blonde hair behind Dani’s neck and kissed her deeply. She could feel her fingers dripping juices down Dani’s thigh and she could feel more than hear the vibrations of the blonde’s moans down her throat as she kissed her.

With her fingers curling inside of her, she brought the same hand’s thumb to Dani’s clit and pressed hard circles as she brought her mouth down to her chest. She pressed her lips against the curve of Dani’s breast and brought her free hand to fold the cloth of her bra downwards, revealing a stiff, pink nipple.

She flicked her tongue against the bud and deepened the curl of her fingers inside her girlfriend, before she wrapped her lips around the bud and sucked, _hard_.

“Oh my God, yes, don’t stop,” Dani panted, feeling her clit throb underneath Jamie’s thumb and her own fingers clutching the brunette’s hair, keeping her close.

Jamie practically purred against the hardened nipple, before sinking her teeth in and pulling the bud between said teeth. She loved the way Dani whimpered and whined for her. She lapped her tongue over the nipple and sucked on it one last time as she felt Dani’s body shake and the fingers in her own hair digging deep into her scalp.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I-I’m gonna—I’m— _coming_ ,” she squealed as her knees shook, her walls clenched tighter, her grip on Jamie stiffened, and Jamie’s arm wrapped around her to hold her in place.

Dani’s knees weakened as she rode out her orgasm, her head falling forward to bite on the flesh of Jamie’s shoulder – not that it really silenced the sounds she made – until she felt herself collapse against her grip.

Jamie’s fingers remained inside of her, her thumb gently massaging her clit and feeling Dani shudder at a slight aftershock. She slowly pulled her fingers out, nibbled on her bottom lip as she brought Dani’s face into view, looked her up and down with a devilish grin, and brought her fingers up to full lips still panting from release. 

Dani smirked this time, her chest still heaving, as she ducked her head forward to wrap her lips around Jamie’s middle finger. The blonde watched as Jamie’s pupils darkened more than before somehow, as she rolled her tongue around the digit while simultaneously and teasingly moaning.

She watched Jamie’s breath visibly get caught in her throat at the sound she made before Jamie chuckled lowly, “Oh… you devil.”

The corners of Dani’s lips curved upwards before the finger left her mouth with a pop.

“C’mere,” Jamie said, her voice low and dripped in desire as she moved Dani out of the way of the mattress and flicked the top of the mattress to let it flop down onto the ground.

Before Jamie could bring Dani down with her onto the mattress, a look of _ultimate thirst_ washed over Dani’s face as she pushed Jamie down onto the mattress and climbed on top of her.

Jamie grunted in surprise but had her hands instinctively find themselves on her girlfriend’s waist, giggling as the blonde ducked her head down to hungrily kiss along Jamie’s collarbone and down the valley between her breasts.

Dani’s hands tucked under Jamie’s back to unclasp her black bra, then pulled the garment off her arms and tossed it to the side. She bent her neck down to continue the path of wet kisses she left along smooth skin and eventually made her way towards a hard nipple. Her eyes flickered open every now and then to sneak glances of the skin covering in goosebumps and her girlfriend’s hooded eyes as she wrapped her lips around the pink bud. She sucked the nipple into her mouth, hard yet gentle somehow. Her hand moved up to pinch whichever nipple was free and continued the process by giving each equal attention and feeling Jamie squirm beneath her touch.

Jamie’s bottom lip almost bled from the way she bit down on it, her hands not bothering with the clasp of Dani’s bra and instead pulling the bra over her head. She sighed pleasantly, as if in relief, at the sight of Dani’s breasts bouncing out once the bra was peeled off.

Dani then pulled her own skirt over her head, and crawled down Jamie’s body to unbuckle the belt on her stupid jean shorts she wondered why were still on. Jamie helped by lifting her legs one by one as Dani pulled the shorts and barely-dry panties off her feet. She licked her own lips and gazed at Jamie’s glistening lips which were now on full display.

She traced her hand down Jamie’s thigh and straddled the other. She bent down to kiss her collarbones up to her neck and sucked gently on her pulse as the hand on Jamie’s thigh moved down to her pussy.

Slowly, she dipped her fingers between wet folds and watched as Jamie’s hooded eyes shut closed. Jamie’s hands were on Dani’s waist pushing her down against her thigh, allowing Dani to ride her thigh as her fingers worked their magic.

The blonde’s fingers felt that much hotter against Jamie’s pussy as she felt Dani’s wetness spread all over her thigh. Dani dragged her mouth against Jamie’s ear, moaning lightly and hotly against it as her fingers trailed up and down between wet lips, just the way the florist liked it. Both of their ears were filled with each other’s moans and sighs of pleasure until Dani’s fingers finally teased Jamie’s entrance. With her other hand by Jamie’s head, she lifted herself up to look into her eyes as she slid one finger in, watched Jamie’s jaw drop, and then slid a second one in. She thrusted her fingers in and out all the while grinding her hips down against Jamie’s thigh and the back of her own hand.

The florist panted into Dani’s open mouth hovering over her as she watched beads of sweat trail down the blonde’s forehead. Dani’s fingers were curling inside of her, hitting just the right spot every time, and with her pussy gliding up and down her thigh, Jamie knew she couldn’t possibly last long. She felt that fire build within her; that knot at the pit of her stomach just _begging_ for release.

“I want it now,” Jamie moaned before bringing Dani’s face down to kiss her then letting her lean her head down against her shoulder. She brought her own hand down to her clit to touch herself in desperate need of climax.

And before she knew it, Dani added a third finger, and whispered against her ear, “Come for me.”

That was all it took for Jamie to feel that fire spreading to every fiber of her being. Dani sped up, thrusting deeper, harder, faster, as the grinding of her hips matched that pace.

“Oh, _fuck yes_ , I’m coming for you baby, I’m coming, I’m coming—” and just like that, her mouth gaped open, her thighs shook and she scratched hard down Dani’s back, all the while arching her own and curling her toes.

This reaction easily triggered the blonde’s own orgasm, quickly following suit, as she whimpered and pleaded and whined into Jamie’s ear.

They held each other close as they rode out their orgasms, whispering nothings into each other’s ears. Dani’s fingers and hips froze in intervals of budging erratically at climax until Jamie’s arched back collapsed back down onto the mattress and Dani collapsed on top of her girlfriend.

“Holy shit,” the blonde panted in a winded voice to no one in particular. “I love you so much.”

Jamie smiled as her chest still heaved against Dani’s, before she grabbed her face between her palms and kissed her deeply. It was slow, at first, as they both reeled in the aftermath, until she slipped her tongue in and their mouths moved together in heavy, sweet harmony.

“You don’t think I’m done with you just yet, do you, Poppins?” Jamie breathed out lightheartedly against Dani’s lips.

And Dani, despite the tired and throbbing pulse between her legs, grinned devilishly (as the thirsty mess she is for Jamie.)

So their lips collided over and over again, until they were everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Their breasts pushed against each other as their tongues wrestled, and their mouths met their necks and collarbones and wherever they could reach.

The room was filled with hot air, skin was on skin, and Jamie’s hands were everywhere until they weren’t. She landed them on the back of Dani’s thighs and pulled forward, almost forcefully bringing Dani’s knees behind her own shoulders, having her sit on her face, facing the wall.

Dani whimpered at the mere thought of Jamie’s mouth being so close to her pussy; her hips instinctively budged forward, before she felt Jamie’s fingers wrap around her thighs and her lips kiss the inside of those thighs.

Jamie inhaled deeply as she left open-mouthed kisses along the inside of Dani’s thighs which were still coated in Dani’s dripping arousal; the aroma of Dani almost dizzying her. Just when Jamie was about to get closer to her heat, Dani teasingly pushed herself upward, denying Jamie a taste.

“Uh-uh,” she said with a raise of her eyebrows she wasn’t so sure Jamie could see, especially considering the fact Jamie had ducked her head forward at an attempt to chase her pussy into her mouth.

“Wh—but—Oh,” Jamie started and realized, as Dani turned her body around to face the other way.

Dani sunk her teeth into her own bottom lip as she bent down and used her fingertips to spread two wet lips apart and gazed at the way it gleamed. She then wrapped her arms around Jamie’s thighs and kissed each side of her glistening lips, feeling her thighs quiver at the touch.

Jamie couldn’t wait to taste Dani’s release. And let’s be real, neither could Dani. So, Jamie placed her palms over Dani’s ass cheeks and brought her pussy down to her mouth.

Dani’s nails dug deep into Jamie’s thighs and whimpered loudly in surprise at the feel of wet lips on, well, wet lips. She lapped her own tongue from the florist’s clit down to her entrance, emitting a loud moan from the florist that vibrated sweetly against her pussy. The blonde continued to drag her tongue flat and hard up and down the throbbing clit and between wet folds before sucking gently on her clit, loving every sweet vibration of pleasure against her own pussy.

Dani loved the way Jamie tasted. She always has. And Jamie loved tasting Dani because she tasted so much like _her_. So, it wasn’t a surprise that they took their time lapping their tongues between each other’s folds, as though they were savoring each taste.

Jamie wrapped her lips over Dani’s pink wetness between hard licks and swallowed whatever juices her mouth gathered along the way.

She felt Dani’s mouth quiver against her, before she began to grind her hips down on Jamie’s face. The blonde held herself up slightly with one hand by Jamie’s thigh as she flicked the throbbing bud with her tongue, simultaneously sucking on it. She felt the florist hold out her tongue, letting Dani grind against it.

“F-fuck,” Dani quivered lightly against Jamie’s heat, not caring whether she can hear her or not. It was hard to focus when she was essentially _riding_ Jamie’s tongue. “Fuck,” she repeated louder this time, sitting upright and bringing her fingers to Jamie’s clit to take over for her tongue.

Jamie nuzzled her nose in deeper so her tongue could reach Dani’s clit, moaning as she felt Dani’s fingers flicking against her own clit.

“Your tongue feels so good,” Dani whimpered, her free hand massaging her own breast.

Whenever Dani grinded on pretty much anything, it sent bundles of heat to Jamie’s chest and center that made it hard to last long. Which was almost always.

The blonde rolled her hips faster, causing Jamie to grip tightly on her waist to hold her a little bit in place – or as much as she could – while Dani’s fingers pressed harder and faster against the florist’s clit.

There was no warning this time; Dani’s hips were rolling against Jamie’s mouth and tongue erratically, her fingers flicking so fast it was hard for Jamie not to let go of her own task. Jamie’s muffled moans along with Dani’s strangled screams of pleasure filled the room as a deep fire of pleasure burned and erupted within the both of them.

The blonde bent down and returned her lips between Jamie’s legs to muffle the sounds escaping her throat as she sucked hard on the florist’s clit all the while sticking out her tongue to flick against it.

Their toes curled and Jamie couldn’t help the irregular trembling of her thighs, which Dani scratched along the back of. They moaned and whimpered against each other’s heats, until finally, their muscles relaxed.

Dani’s head fell and rested upon the side of Jamie’s thigh as she tried to catch her breath and recollect herself, while Jamie did the same. Finally, Dani crawled down the brunette’s body and turned herself around to face her and positioned herself between Jamie’s legs.

She kissed softly along her stomach, leaving a path of wet, soft, and gentle kisses along her abs and between her breasts, until she finally reached her girlfriend’s mouth which was covered in her own arousal reaching her chin and cheeks.

Jamie flirtatiously bit her own bottom lip with a smug smile before trying to chase Dani’s lips, which Dani teasingly refused, before finally succumbing and threading her fingers into brown curls and tasting herself on her girlfriend’s lips.

The florist wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and deepened the kiss as she laughed and suddenly turned Dani over to lay on her back.

“How’d I get—” Jamie started, before kissing the blonde’s cheek.

“So,” another kiss to the other cheek.

“Bloody,” and another kiss to her chin.

“Lucky?” And finally, a kiss upon Dani’s nose.

Dani giggled as Jamie’s lips tickled her face, “not so lucky, seeing as you’re still going to put the bed up.”

“What bed? I don’t know any bed,” Jamie continued to kiss her girlfriend everywhere she could; her cheeks, her jaw, her neck.

The blonde continued to giggle at Jamie’s deflection and suddenly felt a feeling that always seemed to dawn on her – almost _mock_ her, even – every time she felt nothing but pure happiness for too long at a time. Her face then fell serious as she took Jamie’s face between the palms of her hands and looked deeply into emerald eyes.

She gently leaned in and joined her lips with Jamie’s in a way that _spoke_ more than she ever could. It was a kiss unlike the others that day; it was a kiss that told her “ _I will love you ‘til the end of my days_.”

And that included the days after the monster within her took her over. She knew that for a fact. She knew that her love for this woman could overcome any force, no matter how strong — or evil.

“Mmm,” Jamie smiled against Dani’s lips. “You’re wrong, you know.”

The blonde traced circles with her thumb against Jamie’s cheek, her eyebrows furrowing in question.

“You’re wrong because,” Jamie inhaled deeply as one elbow held her up and her other hand brushed blonde hair behind Dani’s ear. “I don’t care how many fuckin’ beds I oughta put up—hell, I’ll build you a whole house if it only means I have the privilege of loving you for the rest of my life.”

Dani’s lips quivered into an appreciative smile, but a smile that was also sad; as if to say, _we don’t have the rest of our lives together_.

Jamie recognized this look. She knew exactly what it meant and that it was the thought that haunted Dani’s mind almost every day. And as usual, she wouldn’t have any of it.

“And yeah, Poppins, for the rest of my goddamn life,” Jamie emphasized. “If you leave, if you don’t, or even if you choose to stop loving me one day, I will hold this love for you in my heart and take it to my bloody fuckin’ grave. I can promise you that.”

Dani’s lips spread wide, almost reaching her lashes, before she pulled Jamie in for another loving kiss.

“I can promise you the same – no matter what. I will _always_ be with you,” she rested her forehead against Jamie’s, continuing to trace her thumb against her cheek. She chuckled lowly as she felt her eyes water, “okay, fine, I’ll help you put up the stupid bed.”

Jamie pumped her fist by her side in mock-victory, before the two women continued to laugh and kiss each other with all the love they knew how to give.

And whether the florist knew it or not, Dani kept her promise. She was always with her. 

‘Til the end of her days.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I had to ruin the mood at the end haha. 
> 
> Reach me on twitter at @wynsita_ or [ click this link.](https://twitter.com/wynsita_). 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
